


thrive

by espurri



Series: sheith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espurri/pseuds/espurri
Summary: a wip that i actually want to finish, i just don't know when ill have he time AND inspiration
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: sheith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293473
Kudos: 1





	thrive

He stands tall in the face of danger. It is what will kill him and what will keep him alive. There is Keith, standing at the edge of the balcony, gripping tight on the rails as he contemplates the fact that such danger could lead to the death of the man standing with a crowd of adoring people in front of him. He is gentle, kind, caring. All things that Keith did not have enough faith in himself to be on a regular basis.   
  
Grey eyes look up, focusing momentarily on Keith's lean figure standing so far away. Keith wants to break the distance, but publicity makes him anxious.


End file.
